


Sailing Home

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody sail home after a long day fishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Home

Night fell slowly over the Pacific, the smooth transparent night that only sailors saw, and Cody turned the Riptide shorewards with a contented sigh. He loved sailing at night, the serene moon shining her path across the water, an invitation and a mystery like so many things upon the sea.

But tonight he did not follow the tempting trail she blazed across his path, keeping the bow of the sleek cruiser pointed firmly for King Harbor. It was the end of a long if successful day fishing, and the delights of the ocean paled before the delights of home.

Nick was below, preparing their catch for dinner, and Cody's mouth watered. He was hungry and pleasantly tired, and he thought longingly of their berth, the warm cheerful glow of the salon lamps, grilled fresh fish and the warmth of Nick beside him.

The rising wind rattled the doors of the wheelhouse and Cody shivered, huddling inside his favorite hoodie, faded now but no less comfortable. He coaxed another couple of knots from the Riptide's engine.

"Here." Cody jumped in surprise, then leaned thankfully into Nick as a windbreaker was draped over his shoulders. "You'll freeze your butt off up here." Turning, he saw Nick had exchanged his shorts and t-shirt for sweats and a sweater.

"Fresh sea air," Cody grinned. "Does a man a power of good."

"Something up here does me a power of good." Nick's eyes twinkled and he leaned in and stole a kiss. "Put these on, huh?"

Cody took the sweats Nick held out and slid them on over his shorts thankfully. "How're the fish?"

"They can't wait to get on the grill." As Cody turned back to the tiller, Nick stepped close behind him and slid his arms around his chest. "But you know, they're not great company. I was getting lonely down there."

"I know what you mean." Cody peered ahead through the dark, scanning for the harbor lights. They couldn't get home soon enough for him. Another gust of wind rattled the Riptide's windows, and he suppressed a shiver. "Babe, why don't you go inside? It's warmer there. We're nearly home, and you might as well be comfortable."

Nick rubbed his jaw gently against Cody's, the scratch of his stubble pleasant and familiar. "Comfortable here," he chided softly. "It's warmer here with you."

Cody leaned back into Nick's arms, savoring his partner's warmth at his back, the strength of his arms, holding him. In the distance, across the mooncapped waves, he saw the first twinkling lights of home.


End file.
